


Watch Me

by BlackWolfFire



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Can Be Read As Romantic, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Temporary Character Death, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Based off the prompt: "Watch me."Logan told Virgil that he couldn't jump off the roof without getting hurt. And he certainly couldn't land on his feet. Virgil's response? "Watch me."





	Watch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot. If inspiration refuses to stop pestering me, then there might be a chapter two. I'm not sure yet, so for now, plan on this having just the one chapter.

"Hey, I bet you can't jump off the roof and land on your feet without breaking your leg."

The challenge made Logan look up sharply, body tensing, looking automatically for the instigator of what could possibly rapidly escalate into what Logan usually referred to as a 'situation.'

"Um...guys, I don't, um, think that's a good thing to, ah, test," Patton said nervously. Logan stood and strode into the living room.

"What is going on in here?" He demanded, looking from a smug Roman, to a grinning Virgil and worried Patton, and back again to Roman. The creative side looked even prouder of himself than usual. "What. Is going. On. In. Here," Logan repeated. Virgil shuffled his feet, but didn't respond. Logan turned to the moral side. "Patton? What seems to be the problem here?" he demanded.

Patton avoided Logan's eyes, clearing his throat, glancing back and forth from Virgil to Roman, looking almost scared. "Um..Roman dared Virgil to, uh, jump...off the...off the, uhm, roof," Patton stuttered, briefly making eye contact with Logan before returning his gaze to Virgil.

Logan turned to Roman, furious, struggling to keep his face blank. "And? Are Patton's accusations true, Roman?"

Roman smirked, glancing back at Virgil before replying. "I dared him, but he accepted," the creative side defended. Logan raised one eyebrow. He was annoyed, and he knew Roman could tell. The side shrank back a bit, shoulders curling in, before he regained control and jerked up straight ( ~~gay~~ ).

Logan grabbed at Virgil's arm, holding him back as he moved for the door. "Virgil, you cannot jump off the roof. You're going to break something. And it is nearly impossible for you to land on your feet."

Virgil looked him dead in the eye. "Watch me."

* * *

"VIRGIL!"

The terrified shriek from Patton brought Logan from his thoughts yet again. He tore out of the house, fearing the worst (which was, of course, highly illogical) half expecting to see Virgil lying on the ground.

Nope. It was worse.

Logan had to close his eyes, breathing in deeply through his nose to avoid throwing up, before rushing to Virgil's side.

The anxious trait was clearly unconscious, his arm twisted to the side at such an awkward, sharp angle that Logan knew without closer observation that it was broken.

Logan froze for a single horrible moment. Was Virgil breathing? He couldn't tell.

Patton beat him to where Virgil was lying, and Logan's heart almost stopped when the side screeched in horror. "Logan, he's not breathing!!"

Sprinting over, Logan skidded on his knees the final few inches between him and Virgil. Shaking, he checked for a pulse.

"Virgil?" Roman whispered, his eyes side with fear. "Lo, is he okay?" Logan shook his head slowly, not answering.

Patton let out a whimper when Logan burst into action, starting CPR, yelling at Roman to bring Thomas into the mindscape. The creative side nodded, sinking out to summon their Host.

He returned in less than thirty seconds, dragging a stunned, near catatonic Thomas by the arm.

"Thomas, I need you to look at me please," Logan said as calmly as he could. "Stay calm. Don't leave the mindscape, and keep your breathing under control. Can you do that for me, please?" Thomas nodded and slipped away, presumably to a quieter area where he would be calmer.

"Logan...." Patton whispered.

Logan didn't reply, just sat back on his heels as Virgil let out a shuddering breath, not opening his eyes.

"He's alive. That's all I can tell right now. His wrist is broken, and it looks like there is a minor fracture just below his elbow limiting mobility of his entire arm." God, it was hard for Logan to say that about Anxiety without losing his careful composure.

"He's gonna be okay...right?"

"I hope so, Patton...I hope so."

* * *

"VIRGIL, YOU READY?"

Logan flinched at Patton's excited shriek, ducking and covering his ears to nlock out the shrill noise.

"Dad, I'm  _right here_ , okay? I can hear you just fine," Virgil snorted. Logan nodded in agreement, cringing.

"You doin' alright, kiddo?" Patton asked. Virgil have him a thumbs up...and immediately fell off the step. Logan dove forward to support him.

 "Virgil, just because you have recovered, that certainly does _NOT_ give you an excuse to be reckless!"

Virgil giggled and pulled himself upright. "Sorry mom." Logan flushed and looked away.

"Patton, Roman, please help," Logan pleaded. The others just chuckled, and Logan rolled his eyes.

The important thing was, Virgil was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I love platonic Moxiety so much. The ships were written as platonic, but I can see this being read an Analogical as well. And possibly Moxiety if you squint.


End file.
